<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Creation by winterfalls42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351539">The Art of Creation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42'>winterfalls42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil's Advocate (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Christabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性，泥，雷，有GB情节<br/>凯文拒绝成为一个父亲，于是米尔顿决定让他成为母亲。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Lomax/Christabella Andreoli, Kevin Lomax/John Milton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>最高端的反派，往往只拥有最质朴的愿望（误</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他扣下扳机之后，什么也没有发生。凯文惊讶地看着米尔顿，后者抖抖袖子，一堆子弹掉在了地上。</p>
<p>“真抱歉，凯文，或许我最终还是撒谎了，”米尔顿打了个响指，“其实自由意志也没有那么重要。”</p>
<p>下一秒凯文发现自己被绑在了长桌上——那女人怎么说的来着，祭坛——而她正从上方看着他，还饶有兴味地用手指抚过他的面颊。</p>
<p>米尔顿看了看这副勉强称得上情意绵绵的画面，用沙哑的嗓音笑了起来，“我想要个家，凯文。如果你不愿意同她生个孩子的话，”他走过来，拍了一下女人的屁股，说出的话却冰冷残酷，“你也可以自己来生一个。”</p>
<p>“你他妈疯了，怎么可能——唔！”</p>
<p>他的喊叫声被塞进嘴里的领带打断，米尔顿有些不赞同地冲女人摇摇头。“哦，贝拉，贝拉，”他啧啧两声，“这不是对待你兄弟的正确方式。”</p>
<p>“他很吵，”贝拉靠在米尔顿怀里咯咯笑着，同时撕开了凯文的外套，“如果你要我操他的话，我不想操一个喜欢唧唧歪歪的婊子。”</p>
<p>她拿起之前擦拭过的小刀，慢慢地割开里头沾染了大片血迹的衬衣，然后用刀尖挑起衬衣的一角，用冰凉的刀身轻轻蹭过赤褐色的乳尖。凯文因为那冰凉又岌岌可危的感觉打了个寒战，他侧过头，试图用舌头将嘴里的领带顶出去，但很快米尔顿就贴心地替他完成了这一步。</p>
<p>“父亲。”这回轮到女人用不赞同的眼神望向米尔顿了，然而后者只是耸耸肩，满脸无辜。</p>
<p>他的一只手插进凯文的头发里，手法老练地按摩着头皮，年轻人咬紧了牙关不让自己喊出声来。“你应该让他感到快乐，我的孩子，”米尔顿抬起另一只手，又打了个响指，“好了。现在，让他受孕吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那种撕裂的痛苦让凯文发出一声惨叫，他艰难地忍住了，没有再喊，可接下来一种更加难以言喻的疼痛就席卷了他，令他几近昏厥。</p>
<p>米尔顿在他旁边絮絮叨叨地解释着，略显嘶哑的声音在凯文脑袋里被放大了数倍，嗡嗡作响，吵得他心烦意乱，同时又加剧了腹中一阵接一阵的钝痛。</p>
<p>那是你的子宫正在生长，我亲爱的孩子，米尔顿爱抚着他的头发，悉心照料着他，将他额上沁出的汗水尽数抹去，你会感觉到有一点点不舒服，不过等你适应了之后你就会爱上它们的。</p>
<p>“……你管这叫……一点点？”剧痛让凯文已经无暇去思考米尔顿许诺的究竟是什么，眼下他只希望有什么办法能够缓解他绞痛的腹部，哪怕让他向米尔顿下跪都行。</p>
<p>“唔，那可太没意思了，凯文，我还期望你能再坚持久一些呢，”米尔顿的指腹碾过凯文的双唇，而贝拉已经在拖去他的裤子，“毕竟你刚才看起来是那么坚定、正义。哦，你想干什么来着？用枪崩了自己的脑袋！”</p>
<p>他抬头和贝拉对视一眼，两人都笑起来。</p>
<p>“多么顽皮！”米尔顿感叹，“像我年轻时那会儿，一心只想跟老爹作对。你知道吗，他让我向如此低等的人类宣誓自己的忠诚——我！向这些人类！”</p>
<p>“嘘，别说了，”贝拉提醒他，“凯文都快要晕过去了。”</p>
<p>于是米尔顿低下身子，在他最爱的男孩的耳边轻轻呼唤：“醒一醒，阳光帅哥。”</p>
<p>“看看我们的小可怜……”贝拉扔掉那件被撕破的内裤。</p>
<p>由于两腿也被分开绑在两边的桌角上，凯文下身那新生长出来的器官就直接暴露在了空气中。那是他刚刚获得的新部件，通过这张阴唇，以及他体内发育完成的子宫，凯文·罗麦斯将会为撒旦诞下其孙辈，抑或是又一个儿子或女儿，这取决于凯文怀上身孕时是谁在操他——不论如何，这个孩子的血管里都会流淌着浓浓的撒旦之血，而凯文便是敌基督的玛利亚，那足以对抗上帝的邪恶力量将经由凯文的子宫和阴道，来到这个世界。</p>
<p>啊，这一切是多么令人心潮澎湃。米尔顿轻轻扶起凯文的脑袋，刚刚从疼痛中解脱的凯文茫然地眨眨眼睛，像只初次脱离父母的牡鹿那样，惹人怜爱——但只要一想到他即将被他们的阴茎夺走初夜，被一次又一次地推上高潮直至怀孕，抑或在那之前因为不断潮吹而失去意识，米尔顿便觉得自己又更硬了一些。</p>
<p>贝拉脱去长裙，露出她丰满的乳房。她的母亲叫她克莉丝塔贝拉，不过他喜欢叫她贝拉，美人，他创造出来的维纳斯，若不是凯文变卦，由她来生育也算不错，只不过让凯文受孕这个念头一旦出现在脑海里，米尔顿便迅速抓住了它，像在冬天的末尾抓住一颗新芽，然后一夜之间便万物复苏，春意盎然。她坐到凯文身上，俯下身去磨蹭凯文的胸部，她们的乳房互相挤压，乳头也撞在一起，她稍用了些力气，凯文的乳尖便陷了下去，后者只能发出微弱的抗议，用那柔软的深棕色眼睛瞪着米尔顿。</p>
<p>她探入两根指头，大约是指甲弄疼了凯文，男孩在所能移动的最大范围里扭动着身子，双手紧紧握拳，修剪得当的指甲深深嵌进肉里。他呜咽着，委屈地看向天花板，大概是不想让自己哭出来，不过这可由不得他。贝拉淡淡地说了声抱歉，脸上的笑容却愈发狡诈起来，她和米尔顿对上眼神，这真正的魔鬼只是做了个“请”的手势，自己依旧那副置身事外的悠然模样，将凯文的身子按回到祭坛上。</p>
<p>“嘘嘘，乖孩子，别担心，”他似乎是想到了有趣的事，笑了笑，接着竟哼唱起凯文小时候母亲常唱给他听的摇篮曲，“嗯哼，你的新器官需要一些时间才能完全贴合你的身体，所以，别怕，好吗？你的姐姐只是在帮你检查她们。”</p>
<p>“什么……啊啊啊……”凯文被贝拉新加入的手指吓了一跳，他的双腿之间从没有这么湿这么酥软过，那是一种比失禁还要羞耻可怕的感觉，听着他们公然讨论、大肆赞美着自己身上的女性器官，凯文的胸口却被一种前所未有的满足感充斥着。他在这一生中似乎很少有真正满足的时刻，和玛丽·安在一起的日子里他曾短暂感受过，但很快又因为米尔顿的出现而渐渐流逝，最后什么也不剩下。</p>
<p>但此刻，贝拉抽出手指，爬到桌下去舔他的阴蒂，凯文突然产生了错觉，仿佛回到幼时，他被安全又舒适地包裹在婴儿床里，微风轻轻吹过窗沿的风铃，母亲的歌声回响在耳边。这欢愉使他麻木，令他堕落，叫他彻底沉沦在了性欲之中，无力去思考其他。</p>
<p>没人能背叛欲望，甜心。女人的声音和男人的声音同时响起，沙哑、肃穆，像教堂里古老的管风琴。</p>
<p>“现在，我亲爱的男孩，”米尔顿终于肯放过凯文，不再逼着他亲眼看着贝拉为他口交，“告诉爹地，你想要吗？”</p>
<p>魔鬼在所有门后埋下了同样的潘多拉之盒，然后告诉他每个人都拥有选择的自由。</p>
<p>“我……”</p>
<p>贝拉用舌头在他的阴蒂上重重碾过去，她的舌头仿佛同猫似的带了倒刺，让凯文尖叫起来，反弓着身子达到了高潮。</p>
<p>他渴得不行，却不是口渴，而是那得不到浇灌的阴道张开了嘴祈求一位丈夫为她播种。他们让他休息了片刻，凯文张了张嘴，那被米尔顿蹂躏得略微红肿的双唇在他白皙的脸庞上更加醒目，他低声呢喃，不过两人都选择了无视。</p>
<p>他们的男孩需要一点点私人时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终于，得到撒旦的首肯，贝拉重新站起来，而米尔顿解开了枷锁。于是凯文伸出双手，主动将自己献给恶魔。</p>
<p>“要……”他轻轻地说。</p>
<p>“我甜美的小男孩，”米尔顿点了点他的鼻尖，没有其他动作，连贝拉也只是等着，“我听不清楚。爹地是怎么教你的呢？”</p>
<p>凯文的脸上带着那种傻乎乎的梦幻，他还没有从第一次阴蒂被刺激的高潮里缓过来，“我不明，啊，唔嗯……那里好舒服……”他想要蜷缩起身子，却被同样爬上祭坛的米尔顿搂住了上身，用及其老练的手法按摩起年轻人的乳尖。</p>
<p>“很快你也会有她那样的奶子，宝贝，用来喂养我们的孩子。”米尔顿哄着他，贝拉趁机挤进他腿间，用新长出来的阴茎操了进去。</p>
<p>她的阴茎不算大，考虑到在此之前凯文还是个处女，米尔顿没想让贝拉第一次就给凯文留下阴影——毕竟来日方长，男孩还有很多的年岁，未来他还要经历无数场这样的性事。</p>
<p>凯文随着她的动作软软地叫起来，那声音就像是在撒娇。女人对于这样的可爱举动倒是相当受用，于是大发慈悲地握住凯文半硬的阴茎，替他手淫。</p>
<p>而米尔顿只是又重复起开始的动作，温柔地爱抚起凯文的脸颊、脖颈、胸膛，他甚至变出了一片羽毛，轻轻扫过硬挺的乳尖。凯文颤抖着射在了女人手中，他发出那种溺水后重新恢复呼吸时的急促喘息，再也没有了从前和女人上床时的意气风发。</p>
<p>“好男孩，”贝拉夸赞道，将他揽过来，让凯文枕在自己的乳房上，“想喝点奶吗？”</p>
<p>凯文咕哝着拒绝，而女人则轻笑着唤他作小傻瓜，她不在哺乳期，自然不会有奶水。他被贝拉送回他们父亲的怀中，而米尔顿大笑着亲吻他的额头——温馨又和谐的，家人间的互动，但他半血的姐姐在这之后立刻加快了力道，重重操着他，最后射进凯文的身体里。</p>
<p>“接下来才是正戏，宝贝。”贝拉吻了吻凯文的嘴唇，抽出阴茎，与米尔顿交换了位置，从身后将凯文抱在怀里。</p>
<p>她柔软的胸脯紧贴着他的脊背，但不知为何，凯文并不能感觉到太多性欲的成分在里面，就好像她已经完成了某种使命，现在只是用来固定住凯文的另一道枷锁而已。</p>
<p>“啊，凯文——凯文。我的孩子，你的确很聪明，”米尔顿大约是从他眼神中读出了凯文的心中所想，他象征性地鼓了鼓掌，随后解开自己的皮带，“原谅我擅自让你跳过了初潮直接快进到这一步，现在的你非常适合受孕。”</p>
<p>“你会成为我们的妻子。”贝拉在他耳边轻轻吹了口气。</p>
<p>“贝拉，你吓到他了。”米尔顿将肉棒插了进去，那滑嫩湿软的穴肉立刻缠上来，贝拉的体液和凯文自己流出的水让甬道异常光滑，米尔顿几乎是直接就操到的最深处。</p>
<p>凯文再次叫起来，他的叫声一次比一次欢欣。</p>
<p>“哼，我怀疑他能否听见我们说话。”</p>
<p>虽然这两位凯文的新丈夫都在为这段婚姻的开始而感到高兴，但婚礼的主人公却已经迷失在了快感之中。听到贝拉的声音，凯文转头望向姐姐，张嘴索吻，同时还像个合格的婊子一样扭着腰迎合生父的操干。</p>
<p>“你说得对……看起来我们可爱的小妻子已经完美地接受了他的位置，”米尔顿点点头，“我们的下一代将会拥有前所未有的力量。”他发明了乱伦，他知道该怎么操作。</p>
<p>“将来他还能为我们的后代孕育新的生命，对吧，父亲？”贝拉捏着凯文胸前的乳尖肆意玩弄，而凯文也只是挺起胸来将自己的乳头送到女人手中，“美丽又单纯的男孩，你最喜欢了。”</p>
<p>“那听起来可有些累人，不过——凯文？凯文，告诉爹地你是怎么想的，嗯？”米尔顿一边操着他的男孩，一边问道。</p>
<p>被点名的年轻人只是眨巴着眼睛，眼泪随时都要掉下来似的，“想要，”他嘟囔着，脱离贝拉的怀抱，蹭进米尔顿双臂中，“再用力点，还要。”</p>
<p>他对男孩的回应不甚满意，贝拉下了祭坛，而米尔顿解开了男人身上所有的束缚，将凯文整个压在桌上。</p>
<p>“我说过了，好孩子要学会正确的请求方式。”米尔顿的口气里带了上几分严厉。他停了下来，没再进一步动作。</p>
<p>凯文狂乱地摇摇头，他悬吊在高潮的边缘过久，那无法满足的欲壑终于压垮了他，男孩像是在狂风中的最后一片叶子那样抖得厉害，他讨好地勾住米尔顿的脖子，挂在男人胳膊上的双腿又打开了些，粉嫩的花穴贪婪地吞吃男人粗长的肉棒。</p>
<p>他哭了出来，呻吟里都带上了极大的委屈，就仿佛米尔顿合该满足他的一切诉求。不过，那火热的肉棒捅得他太疼，凯文还是开了口。他尖叫起来，因为流了太多口水，说话也不再是那种干脆利落的精英范儿，而是黏糊糊的软音：“爹地，爹地！请给我，请用你的精液让我怀孕！再操操我那里，求你了爹地——”</p>
<p>米尔顿一向乐意满足他听话的小婊子男孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>结束的时候贝拉故意将精液射在了凯文脸上，他被粘稠的液体弄得睁不开眼，抬手揉了揉，很快又被米尔顿抓住双手，禁锢在胸前。</p>
<p>米尔顿看看自己的女儿，后者举起双手吐了吐舌头，表示这只是个玩笑，而男人叹了口气，将那些精液抹去。</p>
<p>“我想要一个家，”米尔顿抱着已经神志不清的凯文，将手里残留的精液全部推进凯文的花穴里，并拍了拍那白嫩的臀部，确保男孩夹紧双腿以免它们重新流出来，“凯文亲爱的，一个家而已。至于角色安排——嗯哼，我可是很宽容的。”</p>
<p>贝拉拿过来一条毯子铺在另一张桌上，米尔顿将凯文放了上去，他半睁着湿漉漉的深色双眼，嘴角还留着涎液，浑身布满性爱的痕迹，只有微微起伏的胸膛证明他还活着。但他看上去依然美得不可方物，那些吻痕和体液并未玷污他一丝一毫，只有米尔顿知道在他这样高贵圣洁的皮囊下包裹着怎样虚荣罪恶的灵魂。</p>
<p>这也是为什么他选中了凯文·罗麦斯。天生就会诱惑他人的小恶魔。</p>
<p>米尔顿将手轻轻放在他的小腹上，那里将会孕育出新一代的敌基督。</p>
<p>“你看，如果你不愿意成为一位丈夫的话，”这撒旦露出笑容，“也许你会更乐意成为那个妻子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>